Newer Super Mario Bros. Plus Mega Man!
Old Game Idea - Newer Super Mario Bros. *by PT-Piranha, Mar 16, 2014, 11:55:29 AM *Literature / Characters & Settings / Sci-Fi & Fantasy / Settings Story Mario and Luigi are invited to Peach’s place for cake, when Bowser bursts in and takes her. Mario and Luigi start following him. Controls: This is a GameCube game A: Jump B: Hammer/Fireball/Snowball Y: High Jump X: Dash L and R: Can switch between Bros. Start: Pause Joystick: Move Other buttons have no use Bros: You can switch between Bros. by pressing L and R. There are slight differences. Luigi can jump slightly higher, while Mario is a bit faster. Whenever one dies, the other takes over. Moves: Other than jumping, these Bros. got mad skillz! Someone: You stink as a rapper! Silence, nonbeliever! Wall Kick: A-A towards walls. Double Jump: A-A. (On a Yoshi, this is the flutter-jump.) Triple Jump: A-A-A. Spin Jump: Cross Pad left and right-A. Hammer Spin: B-cross pad left and right. Ground Pound: A-A (Press A the second time, while airborne. Can also be done on Yoshis. It’s even stronger on yellow ones!) Items Mushroom: Makes you grow. 1-Up Mushroom: Gives an extra life. Poison Mushroom: Kills you, or shrinks you into regular Mario. Mega Mushroom: Makes you a giant, for a while. Mini Mushroom: Makes you smaller, to fit into nooks. Shell: Can toss at enemies. Fire Flower: Can make you shoot fireballs. Star: Makes you invincible. Ice Flower: Can shoot iceballs to freeze enemies temporarily. Green Yoshi: Makes you move faster. Red Yoshi: This Yoshi can spit fireballs while you ride him. Yellow Yoshi: Super Ground Pound, which creates a shockwave. Blue Yoshi: You can temporarily fly. Vanish Cap: Makes you invisible and intangible. Walkthrough Here’s a quick list of the worlds: World 1: Mushroom Kingdom World 2: Gritzy Desert World 3: Toadwood Forest World 4: Thwomp Volcano World 5: Hollijolli Village/Yoshi’s Island World 6: Mushroom Ocean World 7: Dark Land World 8: Bowser’s Castle World 1, Level 1-1: Mushroom Kingdom Mario and Luigi are hot on Bowser’s trail, when he drops a Bob-omb on them. They are sent way back to a random area of the Mushroom Kingdom. Enemies: Goomba Paragoomba Mini Goomba Koopa (in red, blue, yellow, green, and black) Paratroopa (in same colors) Shy Guy Fly Guy Hammer Bro Level 1-2: Mushroom Hills This level completely takes place on the tops of giant versions of those hills with eyes. You start the level, seeing that your character has finished climbing to the top of the one you start on. Enemies: Goomba Paragoomba Koopa Paratroopa Chain Chomp Bullet Bill Bill Blaster Banzai Bill Banzai Blaster Hammer Bro Boomerang Bro Level 1-3: Koopa Cruiser From the Mushroom Hills, you manage to sneak onboard the Koopa Cruiser. Enemies: Koopatrol Magikoopa Hammer Bro Boomerang Bro Fire Bro Parakoopatrol MINI BOSS: Dark Koopatrol Strategy: Jump over his shell, and attack when he emerges. Just don’t jump on him, in any way. BOSS LEVEL: Vs. Bowser You’re walking along a bridge, in a corridor of the ship, over a big fall. Bowser appears in front of you. Enemies: Lakitu BOSS: Bowser Strategy: Bowser will summon Lakitus. Beat them, and jump from cloud to cloud, until you’re over Bowser. Then land on his head, and ground pound. He’ll fall on his back, and you’re free to rescue Peach. However, the ship explodes. You’re all three sent in different directions! World 2: Level 2-1: Gritzy Desert Part 1 You land in Gritzy Desert. You see something pink land ahead. Assuming it’s Peach, you head there. Enemies: Hammer Bro Boomerang Bro Fire Bro Pokey Chain Chomp Red Chomp Bandit Level 2-2: Pyramid Inside the pyramid, you see a pink jewel. Apparently, that’s not Peach. However, Kolorado comes and says that it’s a valuable artifact. It should be taken to Dry, Dry Outpost, immediately. Boom Guy Elite Boom Guy Chain Chomp Snifaro Mummipokey Monty Mole Level 2-3: Gritzy Desert Part 2 All you have to do here, is get to the end, and avoid Bandits. Fortunately, you can walk along the tops of brick blocks. Whatever you do, stay off ground level. That’s where the Bandits who want your jewel are. It may look deserted, but once you land there, they will come to swipe it. You have about 3 seconds to get to safety. Enemies: Bandit MINI BOSS: Big Bandit Strategy: Near the end, you’ll be forced to be on ground level. A Big Bandit will run across the screen. Jump over him, not on him. Keep doing this for a bit. Eventually, he’ll give up. BOSS LEVEL: Vs. Angry Sun Just before you enter Dry, Dry Outpost, the sun lowers down. Enemies: BOSS: Angry Sun Strategy: If you don’t have Ice Flowers, they will be supplied in ? Blocks. Just shoot iceballs, and be careful to avoid his fireballs. Then, you’re free to go give the jewel back. When you give it to the jeweler, he’ll say something about Peach being in Toadwood Forest. World 3: Level 3-1: Toadwood Forest You start at the entrance of the forest. Peach is said to have been spotted in the center. It figures… Enemies: Goomba Paragoomba Chain Chomp Koopeleon Gold Koopeleon Piranha Plant Elasto Piranha Level 3-2: Forest Depths You’re now deeper into the forest. The only thing close to the sky is the trees above you. Peach can’t be much further. Enemies: Spiny Koopeleon Gold Koopeleon Chain Chomp Piranha Plant Elasto Piranha Bristle Wiggler Rex Cleft Level 3-3: Vim Factory Here we are! The location Peach is said to be held! Enemies: Shroob Dr. Shroob RC Shroober Shroid Shroob Rex Shroob Chomp Spiny Shroopa Shroob Plant Shroob Cleft MINI BOSS: L33t H4mm3r 8r0z. Strategy: They’re just like regular Hammer Bros. However, they last longer, and can use team attacks. BOSS LEVEL: Vs. Mega Shroid You see Peach in a cage. As you approach her, a giant Shroid with 2 Guardian Shroobs inside the eyes lowers. Enemies: BOSS: Mega Shroid, Guardian Shroob Strategy: The Shroid shoots lasers. You have to go into the next room, wall kick to the top, triple jump to get into the big cannon, and it’ll shoot you on top of the Shroid’s head. Ground pound, and the Guardian Shroobs will be ejected. Beat them, until they die. If they happen to survive until a tiny gauge fills, they jump back into the robot, and you have to rinse and repeat. The robot explodes, and the impact sends you and Peach into the air. World 4: Level 4-1: Shroob Mothership You and Peach land in the mothership of the Shroobs. Steamed at you for what you did at Vim Factory, they abduct you and Peach. Next, you and Peach are in a cell. Attack the bars, and you and Peach are free! Go through the level, but make sure Peach's health bar never empties, or game over. Enemies: Shroob Guardian Shroob Dr. Shroob RC Shroober Shroid Level 4-2: Thwomp Volcano (Inside) You and Peach enter Princess Shroob’s room. She presses a button, and you 2 fall into the inside of Thwomp Volcano… Well, Peach lands outside Thwomp Volcano… WHY CAN’T SHE JUST STAY IN SIGHT?! Enemies: Blazing Shroob Thwomp Thwack Thwack Totem Podoboo Fire Bro Dry Bones Smoldrin’ Stu Level 4-3: Thwomp Volcano (Outside) You’re outside. Just get to the bottom. You start outside Gadd’s lab. He says that Peach is at the base of the volcano. Enemies: Thwack Thwomp Tanoomba Boom Guy Elite Boom Guy Monty Mole Mega Mole Thwimp MINI BOSS: Mrs. Thwomp Strategy: She rolls across the screen. You jump over her, and she’ll roll off the edge. A few Thwimps land. Face the direction she fell, and hammer them. They’ll land on her, doing damage. She’ll rise, and start again. BOSS LEVEL: Vs. Bowser Bones You’re at the base. You then see Peach on top of a golden Thwomp. Bowser Bones appears! Apparently, he landed in Thwomp Volcano, and got burned, badly. When he learned you and Peach were here, he set this up. Enemies: BOSS: Bowser Bones Strategy: Bowser Bones tosses bones at you. Avoid them, and double jump onto B. B.’s head. Then, land behind him and hammer his shell. If you don’t land on his head, this part won’t work. Anyway, he’ll scatter. Maim his skull, and he’ll reform. Do this for a while, and you’ll win! He’ll leave, and you can return to the castle! World 5: Level 5-1: Hollijolli Road Back in Peach’s Castle, Peach decides to make the cake bigger and sweeter. But some of the new ingredients are only found in Hollijolli Village. Time for a trip to Hollijolli Village! Enemies: Goomba Paragoomba Koopa Paratroopa Gulpit Cleft Bald Cleft Crazee Dayzee Amazee Dayzee Level 5-2: Hollijolli Village You are now in the village. On the other side is the store you’ve been looking for. However, some monsters are taking over. They don’t seem to be much of a threat, so just get to the end. Beat them if you want. Enemies: Gulpit Mr. Blizzard Frost Piranha Ice Puff Snow Spike Snailicorn Money Bags Level 5-3: Yoshi’s Island When you get back to the castle, you’ll see that… PEACH IS GONE AGAIN! A note saying that she’s being held hostage on Yoshi’s Island is what you find. So, you go there. You start the level at the docks. There’s a better chance that a Yoshi will come out of a ? Block in this level than in any other! Enemies: Shy Guy Fly Guy Spear Guy Piranha Plant Chain Chomp Boom Guy Elite Boom Guy MINI BOSS: Boshi Strategy: Boshi will flutter-jump and ground pound, hoping to land on you. When he misses, he’ll try to get you with his tongue, to eat you, turn you into an egg, and ground pound on you. Luckily, there is a Yoshi in a ? Block. That’s the only way you can fight. Green: Lick him up and swallow him. When he’s an egg, dismount and beat up the egg. Victory! Red: Spit fireballs when he lands, and avoid his attacks. Victory! Yellow: Ground pound on him, when he misses you with his own ground pound. Victory! Blue: When he misses, eat him, and fly. When you get as high as you can, spit him out. He’ll fall. Victory! BOSS LEVEL: Vs. Bowser Junior You finally make it to the location Peach is being held. Bowser Junior appears in the Koopa Clown Copter. Enemies: BOSS: Bowser Junior Strategy: When he swoops down, double or triple jump. Aim for his head, and ground pound. The copter will turn over, and he’ll land. He will then hide in his shell and move around, trying to hit you. Keep jumping, until he emerges. Then, beat him up. After a while, he’ll hop in the copter, and leave. You now continue, and find Peach in a cage. Now to go home. World 6: Level 6-1: Mushroom Ocean Depths You start, after having eaten the cake. It was wonderful! However, Bowser (having gotten his flesh back) comes, and takes Peach! He then throws a Bob-omb at you. You land far, far away, underwater. Since you have no gills, you’ll have a time limit to get to the end. However, touching big bubbles will extend the limit. Enemies: Cheep Cheep Mega Cheep Cheep Deep Cheep Mega Deep Cheep Cheep Chomp Blooper Lava Lotus Unagi Mega Unagi (AVOID AT ALL COSTS!!!) Level 6-2: Mushroom Ocean You’re closer to the surface! Hurray! Enemies: Cheep Cheep Mega Cheep Cheep Cheep Chomp Blooper Unagi Sushi Level 6-3: Peach Beach Ah. The lovely beach named after the princess. You finally arrive. Now to get to Bowser’s! Enemies: Pihana Cataquack Strollin’ Stu Para Stu Beach Koopa (without shell) Koopa Paratroopa Hammer Bro Boomerang Bro MINI BOSS: Sledge Bros. Strategy: You’re facing 2 Sledge Bros. They throw their sledges. Avoid them, hit the ? Block, and use the Ice Flower. Freeze the enemies, and then hit the nearby ! Switch. They’ll be crushed under Thwomps. They have to be frozen, or else they’ll dodge. Keep this up. BOSS LEVEL: Vs. Petey Piranha Just as you leave the beach, Petey shows up. He’s in a bad mood, so it’s up to you to defeat him. Enemies: BOSS: Petey Piranha Strategy: He first creates a whirlwind for you. He then flies into the air, and shoots goop balls at you. Triple jump into the whirlwind. Then, you’ll be higher than Petey. It has to be a triple jump. As you’re landing, ground pound Petey’s head. When he crashes, beat him up. World 7: Level 7-1: The Road to Dark Land Now you’re on the path to Dark Land, on your way to what we can only hope is that last Mario Bros. Vs. Bowser situation. Enemies: Koopa Paratroopa Chain Chomp Dry Bones Elite Boom Guy Blockhopper Crowber Level 7-2: Dark Land Welcome to Dark Land! Home of Canned Bread! … Oh, okay. Bowser, too. Watch out. Things are getting tougher… Well, they were, but now they’re even tougher! Enemies: Dark Koopa Dark Paratroopa Hammer Bro. Chain Chomp Dry Bones Dark Bones Blockhopper Crowber Boo Dark Boo Level 7-3: Dark Land Depths Wow. You’re now deep in Dark Land. Things are unpleasant here! Don’t attempt this without bringing a few 1-Up Mushrooms! Enemies: Dark Koopa Dark Paratroopa Hammer Bro Fire Bro Boomerang Bro Dry Bones Dark Bones Chain Chomp Boo Dark Boo Crowber MINI BOSS: Bowser Junior Strategy: This is the same as the last fight with him. But he’s stronger, and has a new trick: After the shell thing, he’ll then throw Spiny eggs. Avoid those. Again, after a while, he’ll lose! What’s weird is how he’s stronger than before, but now a mini boss instead of a regular boss. BOSS LEVEL: Vs. Trojan Bowser/Koopa Bros. You make it to just outside Bowser’s castle. Then, the Trojan-Bowser shows up. Enemies: Red Ninjakoopa Black Ninjakoopa Yellow Ninjakoopa Green Ninjakoopa BOSS: Trojan-Bowser Strategy: Avoid his charges, and triple jump to get atop his head. Ground pound his head, and it’ll fall. The Koopa Bros. fall out. Beat them like regular Koopas. However, they’re tougher. After you beat 1, the other 3 will hop into the Bowser, put the head on, and you’ll have to repeat until they’re all defeated. Now enter Bowser’s Castle! World 8: Level 8-1: Outer Walls Yep! Bowser’s castle is an entire world! You start off in the outer walls of the castle. To be exact, you start in front of a big, red door. It needs 2 keys. Go to each side, and get to the end to get the respective key. As soon as you get 1, you’re automatically back at the door. When both locks are unlocked, you can enter the door, and the level’s finished! Enemies: Koopatrol Parakoopatrol Magikoopa Hammer Bro Fire Bro Boomerang Bro Dry Bones Dark Bones Boo Dark Boo Blockhopper Chain Chomp Red Chomp Level 8-2: Inner Walls Here we go again! Now you’re in the same situation as last time. However, this door needs 4 keys! There are 2 paths on the ground, going each way. and 2 above them. Enemies: Koopatrol Parakoopatrol Magikoopa Hammer Bro. Fire Bro. Boomerang Bro Dry Bones Dark Bones Boo Dark Boo Blockhopper Thwomp Chain Chomp Red Chomp Gold Ghost Purple Puncher Blue Twirler Level 8-3: Living Quarters You’re now in the inner sanctum of the castle! Get across to Bowser’s throne room, ASAP! Enemies: Koopatrol Parakoopatrol Magikoopa Hammer Bro Fire Bro. Boomerang Bro Dry Bones Dark Bones Thwomp MINI BOSS: Bowser Junior Strategy: In the throne room, you see the copter lower. Inside is Bowser … Junior. This is the same as the last 2 battles, but he’s still stronger, and he has ANOTHER new attack. After the Spiny egg thing, he’ll ram at you, headfirst. He’s fast, too, and since he’s headfirst, his shell will be facing up, so there’s no jumping. You can try to hammer, but it’s too risky. Other than that and his extended health, it’s the same. BOSS LEVEL: Vs. Bowser You start in the throne room. Jump over the throne, and enter the next room. You’re in a tower. Wall kick to the top, and you’ll then appear on top of the tower. Bowser is waiting. Enemies: Lakitu BOSS: Bowser Strategy: On top of the tower, Bowser ground pounds. THE ENTIRE TOWER COLLAPSES! … Except for a thin part of it, that now forms a walkway. Beat him, just like you did on the Koopa Cruiser. When he’s defeated, he’ll fall. But Kamek will cast a spell… BOSS LEVEL 2: Vs. Giga Bowser Giga Bowser rises in the distance. Now, instead of hammering, you THROW the hammer. This is similar to the battle at the end of Yoshi’s Island. Enemies: BOSS: Giga Bowser Strategy: Keep throwing your hammer. Don’t let G.B. get too close, or he’ll kill you instantly with his WHITE fire breath. I think I heard that white fire was the hottest. Your hammering knocks him back, and he’ll also take damage. Eventually, you’ll hammer him to a canyon, and he'll trips and fall in. Yee-haw! Victo-ray! Ending: A ? Block lands, and out comes a green Yoshi (the main character Yoshi), by himself. You automatically get on, and flutter-jump. You then reach a cage Peach is in, and hammer the door open. She hops on Yoshi with you, and he flutters all the way back to Peach’s castle. There, Toadsworth, Toad, Toadette, and whichever Mario Brother you WEREN’T when you beat Bowser are all there, cheering. However, back in Dark Land, we see (regular) Bowser’s arm reach out of the canyon… Then, a parade starts. Like in Super Mario World, the characters march through all the lands, as the credits roll. Here’s the order they’re in: Mario Luigi Peach on Yoshi Toadsworth Toad Toadette Well, that’s the game! Hope you liked it as much as I did!